There Is A Place
by punchjongin
Summary: Natal menjanjikan sejuta keajaiban. Salah satunya, keajaiban pertemuan Yifan dan Jongin ditengah hujan salju. Salju juga membangkitkan kenangan pahit sekaligus manis bagi Wu Yifan. Saat itulah ia mengenal Kim Jongin, lelaki yang tinggal di rumahnya. Tapi, jika ada pertemuan, bukankah ada perpisahan? Dan, perpisahan itu sangat cepat, bagi Yifan dan Jongin. KRISKAI.


**There Is A Place**

**By Bbusan**

**Wu Yifan – Kim Jongin**

**Rate : T**

.

.

.

Terinspirasi sebuah lagu yang dinyanyikan **Wu Yifan**,** There Is A Place**,

.

.

Yifan turun dari kereta ekspres di Seoul Station, lalu menumpangi bus lokal ke Yongsan-dong. Ketika turun di halte, matanya tak asing dengan tempat yang beberapa minggu telah ia tinggalkan. Beberapa orang lalu lalang di bawah butiran salju yang turun pada awal musim ini dengan lampu kuning kota yang dinyalakan malam hari. Dia berjalan kaki dari halte itu dan menyeberangi jembatan penyebrangan yang cukup menguras tenaganya. Yifan dapat melihat Namsan Tower dari atas jembatan penyeberangan tersebut dengan mata telanjangnya.

Yifan menyapukan pandangan ke bawah, ke jalan besar. Dia dikelilingi segala macam bunyi gaduh kendaraan. Deru mesin mobil, klakson, dan samar-samar lagu yang di putar dalam kendaraan terdengar di pendengarannya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Yifan memejamkan mata dan membayangkan suatu hal. Kedua tangannya menengadah di udara. Di daerah yang cukup sepi pada jam-jam malam seperti saat ini, namun kendaraan yang melintas dibawah sana tak ada hentinya berlalu lalang.

Merasa ada sepasang mata yang mengamati, Yifan membuka matanya dan mengerjam perlahan. Butiran-butiran salju yang mengenai wajahnya, mulai mencair menyisakan air. Udara semakin dingin, dan ia bergegas untuk berjalan menuju rumahnya.

.

.

Yifan duduk di perpustakaan kota dengan setumpuk buku di atas meja yang berada di pojok dan menghadap ke luar. Kacamata yang bertengger di hidungnya selama beberapa jam itu mulai mengembun karena suhu yang naik. Setelah seharian ia menghabiskan waktunya di perpustakaan untuk meyusun skripsinya, kesibukan Yifan belum berakhir. Ia harus berjalan pulang melewati hujan salju yang cukup lebat. Beruntung ia mengenakan hoodie abu-abu yang masih dilapisi lagi dengan mantel berwarna hitam.

Yifan merenggangkan otot tangan dan punggungnya beberapa kali setelah matanya perih memandang layar menyala laptop beberapa jam belakangan. Alihan pandangan matanya tertuju pada suasana di balik kaca yang memperlihatkan beberapa orang berlalu lalang menutupi seluruh tubuh mereka dengan pakaian hangat karena hujan salju malam ini cukup deras. Ramalan cuaca tadi pagi, sangat tepat, rupanya.

Tiba-tiba, ponsel Yifan berdering, dengan nama yang muncul di layar membuatnya tersenyum- _Eomma_.

"Eomma," katanya, sambil mengangkat telepon.

"Bagaimana kabarmu Yifan?" suara ibunya seakan membuat hatinya menghangat.

"Baik saja eomma. Aku sedang berada di perpustakaan kota,"

Sembari mengapit ponsel dengan bahunya, tangan Yifan bergerak untuk membereskan beberapa tumpuk buku dan laptop dan memasukkan pada tas laptop miliknya.

"Apa disana salju turun lebat?"

Yifan menggeleng kemudian memindahkan ponsel pada telinga kirinya dengan satu tangannya, "Tidak terlalu lebat eomma,"

"Yifan, kau akan pulang kan saat malam natal?"

"Ne, eomma. Aku akan pulang,"

"Baiklah. Aku harap kau menjaga kesehatanmu disana, Yifan. Noona-mu sudah mengirim uang bulanan tadi siang,"

"Ne, eomma. Sampaikan salamku pada noona. Aku mencintaimu,"

"Ye Yifan. Eomma mencintaimu juga,"

KLIK.

Yifan memutus sambungan telepon ketika meja di hadapannya sudah tak berantakan dengan buku-buku. Yifan segera memasukkan ponsel dalam tas punggungnya, kemudian memasukkan tas berisi laptop pada tas punggungnya juga. Setelah memastikan tak ada barang miliknya yang tertinggal, ia membawa tumpukan buku yang ia pinjam dari perpustakaan dan membawanya menuju lemari penyimpanan. Pembicaraan dengan ibunya baru saja membuat perasaannya senang.

Ibunya itu memang sering menelepon Yifan dan bertanya tentang keadaan Yifan dan ia bersyukur menjadi bagian keluarga yang saling mencintai. Orangtuanya sejak kuliah adalah sepasang kekasih, lalu memutuskan untuk tinggal di Korea dan meninggalkan China sejak beberapa tahun silam karena beberapa alasan. Ayah Yifan adalah _han guk saram_, sedangkan ibunya berkebangsaan China. Dan mereka sekeluarga pindah sejak 4 tahun lalu.

Perayaan Natal keluarga Yifan tahun ini adalah di Korea. Ini tahun pertama mereka merayakan Natal di Korea, lebih tepatnya di Gwangju. Yifan mencintai segala hal mengenai Natal. Gigitan hawa dingin dan bunyi renyah salju terinjak. Aroma kue yang dipanggang serta kelap kelip lampu di jendela-jendela toko. Lagu-lagu natal yang mengalun di jalan-jalan serta pertunjukan jalanan tentang natal. Dan juga…

"Argh!"

Tiba-tiba Yifan menjerit kesakitan ketika mengingat hal-hal yang membuatnya mencintai Natal.

Tak Yifan sadari, sepasang mata mengawasinya dengan layu dari balik pohon yang berada tak jauh dari jendela perpustakaan itu.

.

.

Yifan memutuskan untuk mampir ke sebuah toko roti dekat dari perpustakaan kota tersebut. Ia merasa hari ini tubuhnya sangat lelah, duduk seharian di perpustakaan mengerjakan beberapa bagian dalam skripsinya. Yifan memilih beberapa kue yang akan dimakan di rumah sewanya. Kemudian memilih satu cup ukuran besar berisi cokelat hangat yang akan menemani langkahnya menuju rumahnya yang berada tak jauh dari tempat itu.

Hujan salju makin lebat, dan ia memilih untuk mempercepat langkahnya menuju rumahnya yang tinggal beberapa ratus meter di depannya sambil beberapa kali menyeruput cokelat hangatnya. Beberapa orang berlarian untuk menghindari butiran salju yang menghujani mereka.

Saat ini pukul 20.15 ketika Yifan menginjakkan kakinya di pelataran rumah sewanya. Saat berjalan melintasi halaman rumahnya, sesuatu yang aneh terlihat. Ia mengerutkan kening, tak yakin apa, lalu mendekatkan dirinya pada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya itu.

Ia terlonjak dan melompat mundur. Jantungnya nyaris keluar dari rongga dada.

Sadar matanya tak bisa menipu. Sesosok manusia yang terbaring lemah di depan pintu masuk rumahnya itu nyata.

Ia tak mengetahui, apa sosok itu masih hidup atau sudah tak bernapas.

Dengan hati-hati Yifan mendekati sosok yang mengenakan sweater rajut putih dan celana putih. Ketakutan Yifan ketara pada wajahnya yang berkerut ketakutan dan genggaman pada cup cokelat panasnya yang semakin mengerat.

"Hei," suara Yifan bergetar.

Sosok itu tak merespon ucapan Yifan.

Yifan maju satu langkah mendekati sosok yang menggigil itu dan menggerakkan tangannya untuk menyentuh bahu sosok itu.

"Apakah kau bisa mendengarku?"

Yifan merasakan suhu tubuhnya meningkat ketika kulitnya bergesekan dengan sweater yang dipakai sosok itu. Mengetahui tak ada respon sedikitpun, Yifan meletakkan box cake dan cup cokelat panas di lantai kemudian berjongkok di dekat sosok itu.

"Hey, apa kau bisa berbicara?" tanya Yifan kembali.

Rasa penasarannya semakin besar. Dengan hati-hati ia membalikkan tubuh itu dan melihat rupa sosok itu.

Jantung Yifan mencelus.

Mata sayu penuh harapan. Bibir tebal memutih yang bergetar. Dan wajah yang mulai pucat.

Sosok yang ternyata seorang lelaki itu masih bernapas dengan mata yang mengerjap seolah mencari kesadaran.

Lelaki itu menggerakkan tangannya sedikit. Namun, belum sampai ia meraih tangan Yifan, tangannya serasa lemas dan terjatuh.

"Hei. Kenapa kau bisa berada di depan rumahku?" suara Yifan melembut.

Udara semakin dingin, dan kemudian hujan salju lebat mulai turun seakan menguncinya pada posisi itu.

.

.

Mata Yifan berbinar dan senyum terulur dari bibirnya ketika lelaki di hadapannya itu mulai menyeruput teh hangat buatanya, "Jadi, bisa kau ceritakan kenapa kau berada di depan rumahku?"

Lelaki itu mengecap teh hangat dengan bibirnya. Seakan memastikan jika rasanya tak buruk, atau ia baru pertama kali merasakan teh hijau.

Setelah meneguk tiga tegukan, lelaki itu tak menjawab pertanyaa Yifan dan Yifan kembali mengeluarkan napas beratnya.

Sejak setengah jam lalu, mereka duduk di ruang tengah, menduduki sebuah sofa berwarna krem. Dan sejak saat itu, Yifan melontarkan berbagai pertanyaan pada lelaki berambut cepak yang sama sekali tak mengeluarkan suaranya sejak menginjakkan kaki di rumah Yifan.

"Kalau begitu, aku bertanya untuk yang ke sepuluh kali," Yifan berkata, "Siapa namamu?" lanjutnya.

Lelaki yang masih menggenggam erat cangkir teh itu kembali terdiam.

Bahkan, Yifan tiba-tiba sakit kepala karena berkomunikasi satu arah dengan lelaki dihadapannya itu. Yifan mengusap kasar kepalanya dan melirik tajam pada lelaki di hadapannya.

"Aku sedang bicara serius sekarang. Jadi, bisakah kau menjawab pertanyaanku? Barang satu saja?" tanya Yifan penuh penekanan.

"Siapa namamu?" suara Yifan kembali terdengar.

Dengan bibir yang gemetar, lelaki itu membuka bibirnya dengan berat.

"K…K…Kim Jo..Jongin," suara lembut itu menjadi suara pertama yang di dengar Yifan dari lelaki berkulit tan itu.

**.**

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**A/N:**

Fanfiction ini terinspirasi dari lagu Yifan – There Is A Place dan sebenarnya ini fanfiction untuk Christmas bulan depan.

Cerita pasaran.

Dan, saya nggak akan membuat fict ini lebih dari 5 chapter.

Terimakasih sudah membaca,

Akan lebih senang lagi jika mendapat review.

XOXO


End file.
